


Favours Returned

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: The real reason Raphael hates Simon is revealed as Magnus asks Raphael to help Simon through his transition.





	

“So, it was you who turned Sheldon,” Magnus began.

“His name is Simon. Simon Lewis,” Raphael replied, and Magnus was surprised at him remembering his name, but said nothing.

“He refuses to join with you and your fellow vampires,” Magnus continued.

“Why do you care?” Raphael asked. “You don’t even know his name. What is it to you?”

“There is something about him that reminds me of you when I first met you,” Magnus answered. 

“You cannot be serious,” Raphael began, but Magnus held up his hand. “He is trying to keep it from his family that he is a vampire now. He was religious as a mundane, and wishes to keep that part of himself, yet he chokes on the word God just as you did on Dios. You may have accepted that you are a vampire now, but I seem to recall a time when you were desperate for me to help you to be able to convince your mother that you were not.”

“Don’t speak to me of her,” Raphael burst out. 

“I won’t,” Magnus replied. “But I will speak of Samuel.”

“It’s Simon!” Raphael snapped. “If you must continue to speak of him, at least refer to him by name.”

“Surely his experiences must remind you of yourself when you were first turned? How you struggled to accept what you had become, just as he does now, and how determined you were to continue to pass as a mundane, as he does now?”

“And you know how that worked for me,” Raphael snapped. “If you are so determined to do something to help him, why do you not try and work with him as you did with me?”

“He doesn’t trust me any more than he does you right now,” Magnus pointed out. “It was at my party that he drank that drink that turned him into a rat in the first place, if you remember. I will try and help him if he wishes, but I feel he may find it easier to relate to your story, to your experiences of trying to maintain the appearance of a mundane.”

“I still do not believe he will be open to that,” Raphael replied. 

“There were times when you could be challenging,” Magnus pointed out, and Raphael swallowed his irritation as he had to acknowledge the truth of that. “But you came to accept my help, even when there was a time when I thought you were not going to. And as you point out, a day will come when Stefan will realise that he cannot pass as a mundane forever, that he will need to live his life among the vampires.”

“It’s Simon!” Raphael repeated.

“And you would be the person best placed, as his sire, to help him to come to terms with that,” Magnus continued as though Raphael hadn’t spoken.

“Fine,” Raphael sighed, wondering as he did so why Magnus even cared about Simon so much, but not pushing the issue. Probably something to do with those friends of his, Clary, Isabelle…Alec. “Just know that I am not doing it for him.”

He was doing it for Magnus, to repay everything Magnus had done for him.

 

How could it be? How was it that Simon Lewis had the ability to walk in the day? Raphael had heard a rumour that it had happened after he had fed on the blood of the Shadowhunter Jace Lightwood. If he had ever been willing to feed on Nephilim blood, Raphael wondered, or if he had even known that it could be a possibility, could it have ever happened to him? He had gone through all the walking on hallowed ground with Magnus, worn the cross around his neck in order to build a tolerance to the burns, in order to allow his mother to believe that he had not been turned to a vampire, and yet there had always been that one thing he would never be able to pull off: walking in the day. She had believed the story initially that Magnus had made Raphael into an immortal warlock like himself, however there had come a day when he had known he would no longer be able to pull that off, and had packed his bags and left the family home that very night, to join his own kind at the Hotel Dumort.

Even as Raphael had known that he could no longer keep up the pretence with his family, as he had tried to move forward with his immortal existence, he still thought of his family every day, wished he could have remained a part of their life. He’d accepted that the Raphael Santiago they had known and loved was gone, that he had to move forward with his life as a vampire. And here was the fool Simon Lewis, getting to experience everything Raphael had been denied?

He stood and watched Simon leaving the house, saying goodbye to his mother, talking about how he was going to meet up with Clary, and Raphael wanted to snap his neck. Magnus could talk all he wanted about the idea of Raphael helping Simon through his transition, but not even for Magnus could Raphael help him now, not as he watched Simon achieve what Raphael would never have the chance to again.


End file.
